


What Comes After

by Saccha



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gabriel is amoral, Gen, Kinda, fic of a fic, partial reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saccha/pseuds/Saccha
Summary: Adrien eavesdrops on a conversation and learns some horrifying truths.(A fic of a theheadgirl's fic, "I know her.")EDIT: I wrote this when “I know her” was just a one shot, so it deviates after the first chapter.





	What Comes After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theheadgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheadgirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I know her.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561308) by [theheadgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheadgirl/pseuds/theheadgirl). 



> I daydreamed about what could happen after the events of "I know her." and then wrote it down because why not. You have to read theheadgirl's story if you want to understand this. You should read it anyway, because it is good.

Adrien crouched down as far and as quietly as he could. He wasn’t supposed to be up this late (not that that had ever stopped him before) and he  _ definitely  _ wasn’t supposed to be in his father’s office. 

 

His father had unexpectedly walked in mid-conversation on his cell phone and it was only reflex that Adrien had jumped behind the sofa.

 

“No, getting to her is not the problem,” Gabriel was saying. “I already have access to her. It’s what comes after that’s the problem.”

 

The tall man ran his free hand through his hair with a grimace. “We can’t just let her go. She’ll know too much, and even if we manage to do it without exposing ourselves she’ll have time to regroup. And we can’t just kill her-“

 

All the air was sucked out of Adrien’s lungs. He felt as if he had been dipped in an ice bath.  _ Kill her?! _

 

“-it would bring too much attention. We can’t take her prisoner either for the same reason.”

 

His father leaned back against his desk and Adrien tried to make himself even smaller. His breath sounded loud in his ears, and it took all of his model training to keep still. 

 

“Yes, I’m sure she’s Ladybug! Do you think I’d be contemplating this course of action if I wasn’t completely positive? She has the earrings, so either she’s Ladybug or suddenly there are two sets of ladybug miraculouses.” 

 

Adrien forgot he was crouched in the corner; he forgot that he had to keep hidden. His head spun. All he could think was  _ Ladybug, Ladybug, Ladybug, LADYBUG.  _ Somehow his father knew who Ladybug was. A worse idea rose in the back of his head. An idea too horrifying to face directly. If his father knew who Ladybug was, and he wanted to... that must mean he’s...

 

Gabriel’s voice cut through Adrien’s panicked thoughts. “That could work. It would be much harder and riskier, but the police wouldn’t look as hard for a runaway. And even if they did, they’d be looking out of town.” 

 

He sighed. “Start observing her. Her daily schedule and habits. See what is in and out of character for her. If you can get ahold of samples of her writing. We’ll have to snatch her out of her bed for this to work, and everything must be perfect; we won’t have a second chance.”

 

Gabriel left the room, engrossed in his conversation. Adrien fell forward onto his hands and knees, panting. Plagg flew out from where he was hiding. 

 

“This is bad. This is really bad.” Plagg said, more serious than Adrien had ever heard him. 

 

Adrien nodded, his words too tangled up in his throat for him to speak. He had to tell his lady. He had to tell her  _ right now.  _

 

He staggered to his feet. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me at [at my tumblr](https://sacchariwrites.tumblr.com) and lets see if we can get me to 100 followers.


End file.
